


Medicine

by Fuyuri (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi is sick and refuses to swallow his pills. Kai-kun to the rescue! KaiChi fluff, one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Medicine**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard

**Pairing:** Kai x Aichi

* * *

Aichi buried himself under the duvet, sulking. He caught a cold yesterday, and Emi won't let him go to Card Capital…

He had tried to sneak out, but because he felt so tired and weak, he ended up tripping over his own legs and sprawling at the bottom of the stairs.

He didn't want to sick and alone in his room. He just wants to go to Card Capital to see Kai…

He should've known better than to sleep with his hair wet, and with the air conditioner on full blast.

Aichi coughed, staring at the glass of water and the two bright-colored pills that Emi had left for him. He frowned, and ignored them. Every time he swallows pills, they usually get stuck in his throat and make him choke.

Aichi rolled onto his side, staring at the wall. Being sick is sure boring. Especially if you have a sister like Emi, being sick is even more boring than it already is.

Emi won't let him sit up for god's sake. Emi won't let him do anything but  _sleep._

Aichi reached out for the tissue box beside his bed and blew his nose.

Maybe he should listen to Emi and just sleep just for a bit…

As Aichi was drifting off to sleep, he found himself murmuring a name.

" _Kai-kun…"_

* * *

"Aichi! Aichi?!" Emi shook her brother, "Wake up!"

"H-Huh…?" Aichi slowly opened his eyes.

"Someone is here to see you!" Emi smiled brightly.

Aichi looked behind Emi, and when he met the emerald green eyes he always has gotten lost into, his heart went soaring.

Aichi's face instantly broke into a smile.

"K-KAI-KUN!" Aichi cried out in delight.

"Aichi," Kai mumbled, "So you're sick, huh? No wonder you didn't show up at Card Capital…At least text me or something…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Aichi apologized.

"You're hopeless," Kai sighed.

"W-Why is Kai-kun here a-anyway…?"

The answer is totally unexpected.

"I'm worried about you." Kai muttered, looking away.

Aichi's heart skipped a beat, as color rushed to his face.

"K-Kai-kun…"

The romantic gay moment was interrupted by Emi shrieking, "Aichi, you haven't taken your pills yet?!"

"N-No!" Aichi buried deeper into his duvet. "I don't like pills…"

"Come on, Aichi, grow up!" Emi chided.

"No!"

Kai sighed, "Come on Aichi, take your medicine…so you can get better and we can cardfight…"

"W-Well…if it's K-Kai-kun…" Aichi blushed, smiling.

"So…you're going to take them…?" Emi asked with a twinge of hope.

"No!"

"Don't worry, Emi," Kai reassured her, "I'm going to deal with him."

Emi nodded, and walked away.

"Aichi," Kai sat on his bed, "Why don't you –"

Aichi crossed his arms, staring at Kai stubbornly.

"Fine, have it your way…" Kai muttered.

Aichi narrowed his eyes, as Kai picked up the pills and the glass of water.

"Kai-kun…what are you trying to do…?"

"I'm going to make you eat them, one way or another."

"You can't make me!" Aichi clamped his mouth shut, "You are not my mother!"

"I might not be your mother," Kai said slowly, "but I am your  _mate_."

"W-what's with the mate thing?!" Aichi flustered.

"Figure it out yourself."

With that, Kai put the pills in his mouth, along with a sip of water.

Before Aichi could ask questions, Kai leaned down and kissed him. Aichi struggled, but he couldn't escape Kai's iron grip. He even found himself enjoying the kiss. It was strange, someone like Kai was able to kiss him so gently. Aichi pulled the brunette closer, as Kai slowly parted his lips, transferring the pills and water into Aichi's mouth. After he succeeded with that, Kai tipped Aichi's chin up, and pinched the boy's nose.

Aichi had no choice but to swallow the pills. As usual, he choked.

Kai let him go, and handed Aichi the glass of water. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Aichi accepted the glass gratefully, blushing, "Is kissing actually necessary?"

"Think of it as a bonus," Kai muttered, looking away, "Don't complain if you like it."

"I AM NOT COMPLAINING!" Aichi yelled, his face turning into a darker shade of red.

"So you do like it, huh?" Kai smirked, pushing Aichi down to the bed, and straddling him in the process.

"K-Kai-kun…" Aichi whispered, reaching his hands to caress the brunette's face, as Kai inched his face closer to his.

"Aichi!" Emi burst into the room. Once again, she had ruined another romantic gay moment.

"E-E-Emi!" Aichi blushed, trying to push Kai away, but the stubborn brunette won't move.

"Uh," Emi gave them both a disapproving look, "Does baby-making has to do with making Aichi take his pills?"

"Yes," Kai answered neutrally.

"Is that so," Emi glanced at the table where she placed Aichi's pills. "Well, I see Aichi had taken his pills."

"Yes," Kai nodded, "I always do what I say, don't I?"

Emi sighed, mumbling, "Sorry for interrupting your romantic moment."

As Emi headed towards the door, Kai yelled,

"Also, if you're leaving, please close the lights and the door. I and Aichi have unfinished business."

* * *

**Extra:**

**A day after that incident, Kai caught a cold (obviously from Aichi), but he doesn't seem to care.**

**Aichi's dislike for pills have gone after that day, but he still refuses to swallow them normally. Aichi will only swallow pills if Kai mouth-feeds him.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I posted on Fanfiction.net some time ago...  
> I'm kinda new to AO3 just yet so some guidance would be good hehe...


End file.
